


Nation's Darling

by mrsfanfantastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO!Chanyeol, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, d/s dynamics, idol!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfanfantastic/pseuds/mrsfanfantastic
Summary: Idol Baekhyun always gets booked for successful CEO Chanyeol's events. The public thinks it's cute how the ruthless business man seems to have a soft spot for the singer but what they don't know is that Chanyeol loves to corrupt the Idol and Baekhyun loves to please.





	Nation's Darling

**Author's Note:**

> what even are titles... if you have a better name for this story please suggest it!  
anyways, people that know me through twitter might know this story, it's one of my tweetfics and since a lot of work got into it i thought i could post it! if you're interested for more you can always follow me on twitter! (@fckyeahbaeksoo)

Hosting social events wasn't in Chanyeol's nature, yet he was a master in playing the part. He mostly preferred comfortable silence over loud chatter, a small circle of his closest friends over a ballroom full of people he didn't care about in the slightest. But here he was.  
he knew his responsibilities as one of Asia's most important business men and they included big gatherings like these. It was an annoying game, but he was good at it. Keeping contact with investors, potential business partners and holding up his reputation in front of the press.  
The competition around these events were too childish in his opinion but he knew that prestige was important for his business. and so he joined into the games of being a good host. This included speeches, the mandatory charity and, of course, some entertainment.Chanyeol honestly couldn't care less. In the past he usually booked someone in the entertainment industry that was the most popular or relevant at that specific time. Money never mattered so why should he put in any effort into that?  
It was only when one day the idol that was booked canceled their appearance out of health reasons that he had to settle with someone lesser.

Except that person wasn't less.  
The agency apologized profusely, offering to let one of their rookie idols perform for free to make up for their loss and to hopefully not ruin any future bookings by that park chanyeol because of one of their idols canceling their appearance.  
Chanyeol and his event team accepted, mostly because there wasn't much time to organize anything else and they had no choice. That rookie idol was named "Baekhyun" and he supposedly had his debut half a year prior, Chanyeol never had heard of that name.  
He didn't keep up with idols, so that only meant he was irrelevant.  
The CEO was a bit angry, he didn't have to pay for the performance, but the agency probably took this opportunity to promote their new idol because his galas were widely received by the public.   
And chanyeol doesn’t like to be used. He was the that used people. Yet when said rookie went on stage he was mesmerized immediately. Baekhyun had an incredible stage presence. He was only a boy, maybe 18, with dark hair, bangs falling down his face, but his angelic voice captured everyone within his presence and Chanyeol felt a tug inside of him. That boy was ethereal, the was he smiled and bowed for the crowd, so innocent yet so tempting. Chanyeol felt the immediate need to claim him, to corrupt him.

The CEO usually didn't care about the conversations he held with the performers after the official part of the event, but this time he was more than just in the mood to talk with the rookie. They both clicked immediately, baekhyun was charming and cute, albeit shy and nervous.  
It was expected. Baekhyun was a mere rookie and Chanyeol a very important person. The boy's company also had to make up for an idol canceling a performance so Chanyeol assumed the company told Baekhyun to be extra sweet and nice to him to save their reputation. The boy succeeded.  
He was rather pleased because the night had ended with both of them in a private room inside the luxurious hotel that served as a venue for Chanyeol's event. The boy on his knees and Chanyeol's cock deep inside his throat.

That was almost two years ago. Baekhyun was now the nation's darling, on top of the entertainment industry. It wasn't Chanyeol’s doing, his first performance at one of his events might have been a little extra boost, but the rest he did by himself.  
and how couldn't he? Chanyeol observed the idol that just came down from the stage, while drinking from his whiskey and standing with his kind, business men. the official part of the event was now over. This time they chose to let Baekhyun perform last.  
it was a little gift from Chanyeol, because Baekhyun had just made a Comeback and making him being the grande finale gave him more importance. He honestly looked so adorable in his stage outfit. It was simple, some denim with a striped shirt and suspenders. The outfit itself almost too innocent, but fitting his overall innocent reputation and his new song "Peter Pan". Yet Chanyeol could see how well the fabric of his pants hugged his delicious thighs and how the tight polo showed off his slim waist.  
His hair was a light shade of pink, his cheeks full. some eyeliner smudged under his eyes, giving a hint of temptation that no one could argue was there. while baekhyun's audience mostly were teenagers or young adults, maybe even ahjummas that thought he was adorable, he was, Chanyeol knew that a small part always hinted towards another audience, one that was more dark and filthy and Baekhyun served that part just as well. 

He watched as the idol talked to his staff and manager after his performance, then turning to the people that came to him to praise him for his stage and he bowed respectfully in thanks and than made his way in Chanyeol's direction. It was a common routine, nothing too exciting. Yet the older couldn't wait. 

"Mr. Park." Baekhyun said once he was standing right before him, the people around Chanyeol's group already excited about the boy's arrival. He was a famous idol after all. „Thank you for letting me perform tonight." He bowed politely and smiled bright at the CEO. Chanyeol looked down on him, the boy way at least a head shorter than him, small and petite and he liked everything about it. Baekhyun's behavior was always so fitting to his adorable appearance. "It's always a pleasure, Baekhyun. congratulations on your successful comeback." Chanyeol wasn't usually one for small talk, which didn't meant he never did it because it simply was part of his job. But it was always a pleasure doing it with Baekhyun.

The idol smiled happily, rose tinting his full cheeks at the compliment. "Thank you." The boy said, then making a short pause just looking up at Chanyeol, trying to make up his mind.  
He bit his lip and Chanyeol smirked, understanding immediately what was happening in Baekhyun's head. he would usually tease him a little more, but this time Chanyeol nodded, giving permission to his silent request.  
Baekhyun seemed happy at that, his eyes smiling brightly and he then went back to their smalltalk. "I had a really good time performing and joining this event tonight, I hope it is not rude if i already take my leave? I have a schedule early in the morning unfortunately.“ The younger said, putting on an insecure front. arms behind is back and head a little bowed while he looked up at chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smiled, it seemed nice but only Baekhyun could see the glint of something more dark in it and it excited him.  
"Don't worry, it's alright. In fact, A am planning to retire for tonight, too. Let me escort you outside." Chanyeol offered, the people around them cooing at their behavior. The public knew by know that the usually stoic and ruthless CEO had a soft spot for the young idol.  
They thought it was cute and it gave both Chanyeol and Baekhyun a better reputation. Chanyeol for showing he had a seemingly more "human" side, too. And for Baekhyun to proof that he was truly the nation's sweetheart, even melting the heart of someone as cold as Chanyeol.  
„Oh no.. thank you, but it's totally fine. I don't want to take up more of your time than necessary." Baekhyun protested, seemingly shy biting his lip, but knowing exactly what he did. „I insist." Chanyeol said, putting his, now empty, whisky tumbler on the tray of a by walking waiter and gestured for the idol to follow him. Of course baekhyun couldn't protest anymore and they said their short good bye to the people around them and left the great hall.  
It certainly had perks owning a chain of luxurious hotels, especially when it came to these events. Aside from the convenience of using it as a venue, he had also control over the CCTV’s, which meant that nothing could leak about the CEO disappearing into a hotel room with a certain idol that was known for his innocent image. 

Having one of the biggest suite the hotel had to offer for himself, he stepped in there like it was the most normal thing, passing the small foyer and walked into the lavish living room. A small cabinet with a wide range of expensive beverages was what he aimed for and he quickly poured himself a whiskey and let himself down in an antique armchair, letting out a sigh. The day had been stressful and dedicated to the whole event, so to finally sit down was heaven.   
Speaking of heaven, he made a few sips, enjoying the little comfortable burn of the alcoholic liquid in his mouth and then casted his eyes to the little idol still standing at the open entrance of the living room.  
Chanyeol crooked his head, supporting his head on his mere index finger while his elbow rested on the armrest of the chair. He scanned the boy from top to bottom, how he stood there, with his hands shyly behind his back.  
„I didn’t know sluts are allowed to stand on their feet when they actually belong on their knees.“ Baekhyun whimpered at that deep voice, immediately falling to his knees. „I’m sorry, Sir.“ He quickly apologized and licking his lips in anticipation.  
Chanyeol seemed content with the boy’s reaction and he took another sip and then crooked his finger, making the boy start crawling towards the CEO. It was a delicious side, more delicious than the whiskey in his hand could ever be.  
The small boy stopped right in front of him and then looking up, waiting for more instructions, just like the good little boy he was. Chanyeol lifted up Baekhyun’s chin with his hand, the boy’s jaw so fragile between his fingertips.  
The idol’s mouth opened immediately, making space for the thumb that were immediately pushed in and he eagerly suckled at it while his dark orbs were looking up at Chanyeol. The elder groaned at that sight, how the younger made a show of licking at his thumb, making it wetter than it needed to be by shoving it deeper into his little mouth so it was restricting him more. After a few moments he retrieved the finger, Baekhyun whimpered in protest at that because he just /loved/ having things in his mouth, but Chanyeol ignored him and wiped the wet digit on the boy’s face. The his fingers proceeded to wander downwards, squeezing his throat a little before caressing his collarbones, which were visible through the open buttons on his polo shirt.

„I finally get to see that cute outfit you wore in the video.“ Chanyeol commented and it made Baekhyun blush profusely.  
The denim with the polo shirt and the suspenders were one of the outfits he wore in his new music video. Usually there was a cute red little hat that came with it, but his styling team had decided to let him perform without it for the sake of this being a little more serious event and the hat was too childish for that.   
However, Chanyeol wasn’t talking about the music video he just released that contained his new title track and him slipping into the role of Peter Pan. Chanyeol meant the video only he got to see.  
Of Baekhyun on all fours, just like now, slipping his fingers in and out of his little hole in the company’s dressing room with the same pants he wore right now hanging on his knees and a part of the suspenders functioning as a leash around his pale neck while he begged for Chanyeol to replace his fingers with his fat cock. Chanyeol have had a good time with that video, he had probably watched it more than the actual music video of Baekhyun. 

"D....do you ..do you like it?" The boy asked now, his face already looking so wrecked.  
With how his face was glistening with spit, mixing with the boy’s shiny highlighter. He looked beautiful.   
„I love it, doll.“ The deep voice once again made the boy shiver, his own small dick already getting hard in the dark denim at that dominant voice.  
„I couldn’t take my eyes off of you and your delicious thighs when you were performing. I bet I wasn’t the only one.“ Chanyeol smirked, now grasping the suspenders slung over the idol’s torso and lifting the boy up while spreading his legs so the boy could fit in between and place his slender fingers on the CEO’s toned thighs for support.   
„Do you like the thought of other man lusting after you in that cute little outfit?“ Chanyeol asked, a cruel smirk present on his lips.   
„Like how they fantasize about fucking you?“  
Baekhyun shook his head, his face red with how embarrassed he was at those words.   
„I bet a slut like you liked it. Why else would you were pants as tight as these? You want to show off your lush thighs and your peachy ass to them, hoping one of them will take you with them after a show and fuck you because your little hole always needs to be filled. Anyone will do, right?“ The idol yet again shook his head, tears in his eyes because it frustrated him. Frustrated him how aroused he got at those words.  
„N-No…!“ He grasped the taller’s slacks tighter, trying to push against him more, to be closer.   
„O-only you … I-i… only want my Master.“ He pleaded.   
„Yeah?“ Chanyeol lifted his own face up, giving his appearance more arrogance, making him towering more over the boy and assert his dominance over the boy even more because he knew how much the smaller gets turned on by this.   
„Yes!“ Baekhyun nodded, already a mess in the elder’s hand, and he didn’t even really touched him.   
„I’m only yours.“ Baekhyun whimpered.   
„My what?“Chanyeol asked, gripping the younger by his hair and slowly bend down again, almost close enough for kissing, but not quite. The boy whined again.   
„Your… your slave… your slut… your whore..“ He was rewarded with a kiss for his answer.

Finally! Baekhyun eagerly opened his mouth for his dominant, he was now able to grip the man’s dress shirt and eagerly opened as much buttons as he could, knowing that he would find solid abs behind them. While Baekhyun's body and skin was soft and delicate, Chanyeol was all muscles and toned skin and Baekhyun loved that about them. He loved feeling so fragile, so small, so /weak/ in the CEO's hands.  
„I wonder what your fans would think of you if they know all those filthy words that can leave your lips only because you want my cock.“ Chanyeol slid down the suspenders of the boy’s shoulders and proceeded to free Baekhyun of the striped shirt.  
„What would the public think if they knew what a slut the nation’s sweetheart actually is?“ The elder now leaned back, enjoying the full view of the younger’s smooth porcelain skin that was now exposed, his cute pink nipples and his soft skin.  
„I wonder what they would say if they knew what a cockhungry whore you really are.“ And just as to prove a point, Chanyeol casually opened the fly of his slacks and laughed at how Baekhyun immediately scooted forwards, ready to devour whatever was given to him.  
„What do you want, baby?“ The elder asked and Baekhyun looked up, eyes pleading. But it wasn’t enough for Chanyeol.   
„Be vocal, little slave. What do you want?“ Baekhyun bit his lips and moaned at the derogative term.   
„Your cock, please Master.“  
He pleaded, but it wasn’t quite enough for the CEO. He just smiled.   
„More.“ He simply said if he loved one thing. It was how utterly sincere the little boy on his knees sounded when he was pleading for cock.   
„Let … let me taste it …please. I want Master to shove it deep into my throat and fuck my little mouth. Please… use me.“

How could Chanyeol deny the little darling’s wish if he asked so nicely?  
Chanyeol guided the smaller's head towards his crotch, Baekhyun's finger immediately continued the work the older did and fully opened his pants, pressing his face against the massive bulge in CEO's underwear. Heat surged through it and Chanyeol hissed. It felt so good.  
Even with the fabric separating his cock from those heavenly lips it felt good. So good that the CEO gripped the boy's hair tight, his whisky glass already placed on the little desk beside the chair so he had his hands free. "Don't tease too much baby, Master has had a rough day.“  
And of course Baekhyun listened, he was a very good boy after all, and proceeded to free Chanyeol's cock, marveling at the sight of the thick girth and the enormous length. He felt himself dripping precum only at the sight of this beautiful cock. He wanted it in his mouth now. So he helped himself and engulfed the cock, his lips stretching over it and he felt so proud when he heard chanyeol groan in delight, the grip in his hair getting stronger. "fuck" chanyeol laid back his head on the chair, closing his eyes. Nothing could ever compare to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun immediately established a good pace, changing between taking the cock deep into his mouth and just licking along and pumping it with his beautiful hands. It was only when Chanyeol's grip in his hair loosened that he took a short break to look up, pouting.  
Chanyeol looked down, his harsh persona almost melting at that sight, but the spit and precum on the boy's lip made him get a grip and he pushed out some hair strands out of the boy's face.   
„Is there anything you want, little slave?" Baekhyun shuddered at that word, It was almost like a silent threat, he wasn't in a position to want anything and both knew that but baekhyun knew how to get his will so he whined a little more.   
„Please... Please Master fuck my mouth.. You're so.. So much s-stronger.“ Chanyeol groaned again. And that did the trick.   
"So polite, just as expected from everyone's favorite idol.“

And with that, the strong grip on Baekhyun's hair was back, his scalp hurting so beautifully. "Let's see if i can make you cum just from sucking my cock again.“ Baekhyun smiled innocently, Yet so filthy.   
"Don't hold back Sir, I don’t have a schedule after this.“ Chanyeol smirked, thinking about the times he had to he more careful because Baekhyun had to a Photoshoot after it or even a fan meeting. Nothing that they didn't do already.  
And with that a completely new pace was set. Chanyeol gripped the boys hair and forced him down on his cock as much as he could, like always impressed by how well Baekhyun could take him. How could such a small and delicate mouth fit his cock so well?

He obviously fulfilled his darling’s wish and didn’t hold back. Baekhyun did a good job at looking up between his wet lashes, spit around his mouth as he continuously hit the back of the boy’s throat. He gripped the man’s tones thighs for some hold, his dainty fingers gripping into the material and chanyeol loved these little gestures, he looked so adorable. So adorable that he had to fuck the idol’s mouth even harder.   
„Such a good slut.“ He praised while bucking his hips up and then releasing again, watching the drool dripping out of the smaller’s mouth. Chanyeol closed his eyes, the sight was heaven and he didn’t want to come so soon. However, he opened them again once he felt Baekhyun adjust his body a little and then felt something against his shoe.  
It wasn’t hard to guess what it was once Baekhyun started to grind against it, humping against the shiny leather and whining around the taller’s big cock.   
„Such a good little Cocksleeve. You love things in your mouth, do you?“  
Chanyeol asked with a groan, momentarily pulling the smaller off his cock and the boy looked up, seemingly happy in his wrecked state.   
„Y-yes, Sir!“ His voice was already hoarse but still so beautiful.   
„Your cock in my holes is the best!“  
He cheered happily, his innocent persona coming through and the CEO could only pull him down on his cock again, no other way to deal with how turned on he got by that behavior. Baekhyun could be such a cockslut for him. Only him.

It was when the humping against his shoes got bolder, faster, sloppier that Chanyeol’s movements got stronger too, knowing exactly that Baekhyun was close. He started to whine more around his cock, muffled phrases of „Please, Please.“ that only Chanyeol could understand, he had heard them a lot of times. He ignored them in favor for a few more thrusts into Baekhyun’s mouth before he finally pressed him a last time against his pelvis, fat cock buried deep into the boy’s throat.   
„Cum.“ Chanyeol hissed and Baekhyun followed the order immediately, he was a well trained slave after all and came in his pants with another exceptional loud whine that almost made the elder cum too because of the delicious vibrations around his cock. The taller knew he would come soon, but he didn’t want to do that in his mouth so he pulled the boy off his cock and observed his wrecked slave for a second. He was still cumming hard in his pants, body shaking and drooling. 

„So beautiful.“ The CEO whispered before he dragged the boy up by his upper arms and took the few steps to the open master bedroom where he pushed him face down on the bed, enjoying how Baekhyun was too blissed out to notice anything.  
So Chanyeol took it upon himself to rid himself of his clothes and pulled down the boy’s pants, smirking at how ruined his briefs were with precum and semen. He was greeted with the boy’s beautiful ass, Baekhyun immediately spreading his legs on the mattress, just like a good little toy. His legs were still shaking, making his ass juggle and Chanyeol couldn’t help himself positioning himself between his legs and leaning down. He spread the boy’s asscheeks, licking a long stripe across the boy’s hole which was still twitching because of his post orgasm bliss. It was almost as it was hungry for more. Baekhyun shook and moaned more when the wet tongue came in contact with his little hole and he squirmed. Chanyeol once again licked at it and then let his spit dribble down to get it more wet.  
„I’d love to eat out your little Boypussy but I really need to fuck you now. Next time I will devour that little hole, yeah?“ He said, almost apologetic, while he already probed his index finger against the small ring and sinking it in, making the boy jump. He spit on it some more to ease the burn and had the boy immediately whine and beg for more. And who was he to such pretty pleas? So he soon pumped three of his fingers in and out of that hole, watching in awe how the boy gripped the sheets beneath him and moaned like the whore he was.   
„Please.. please… Master..!“ Baekhyun moaned, looking over his shoulder and locking eyes with the man above him who would stretch him open, but deny him the sensation on his prostate.   
„Cock.. please.. I want your c-cock…!“  
Chanyeol saw tears in the boy’s eyes and he smirked at the desperation, but he couldn’t wait either, so he gave in and gripped the boy’s hair to lean down and lock their lips in a filthy kiss. His tongue was deep into the smaller’s mouth while he removed his fingers and gathered their salvia to spit it on Baekyhun’s hole and his cock to get everything as wet as possible. 

Chanyeol leaned down again, claiming the smaller’s body with his own and almost swallowing him with their obvious size difference.   
„I’m going to fuck you so good.“  
He roughly whispered in his ear and pushed in at the same moment, gripping the smaller’s hips in a bruising grip. No matter how often he fucked him, the idol was always so tight and his cock was welcomed by the familiar heat.   
„Yes.. yes… more please!“

By now baekhyun couldn’t form a proper sentences, Chanyeol’s thrust to hard and good to form a single thought in his head. All he could do was grip the sheets just how chanyeol gripped his hair and pushed his ass back to meet the taller in his thrusts.  
They fit so well together, at first chanyeol had almost been scared to break that small body with his obvious strength, but beneath the soft skin was a durable little slave that just yearned to be destroyed and chanyeol provided baekhyun that with pleasure.  
Baekhyun would get his hair pulled now and then, so he could move his head enough to kiss, no muscle in his body could move on its own, only his hips seemed to move in autopilot.   
„Good whore… such a good little one, taking Master’s cock so good.“  
Baekhyun smiled as chanyeol kissed the corner of his lips, his thrust speeding up. So much that baekhyun couldn’t even push back anymore because he was way too weak. Chanyeol raised up one last time, a hand sneaking around the smaller’s waist to pump his cock while he continued pounding his little slave into the mattress. Baekhyun whined, biting into the sheets, arching his back but chanyeol just growled and pressed him down again roughly.   
„Down, slut.“ He spit, his strong hips moving smoothly and pumping the little cock in his hands until he felt baekhyun squirming and cumming with a cry into his hand and on the sheets.   
„Chan… Chanyeol…!“ Baekhyun cried and fell flat onto the bed, his body shaking.  
The sight was beautiful, chanyeol was blessed with a blissed out baekhyun, and a twitching hole that only granted him two more thrusts before he came too, spilling his seed deep into that little hole. He groaned, head falling back against his neck and eyes closed, his hips stuttering and moving to ride out his orgasm into the twitching pussy. 

It was silent for a while, only their loud breathing and occasional little whimpers were heard. Chanyeol combed through his hair with his clean hand and then slumped forward, making baekhyun whine because of the weight on him.   
„Oof… hea… heavy…“ he complained, almost half asleep and chanyeol chuckled, rolling down next to the boy on his back, looking at the ceiling for a few seconds then next to him. Baekhyun had his eyes closed, head resting on his arms while he tried catching his breath.  
Chanyeol smiled, this time more softly and reached out to caress his face and push back the sweaty hair that was sticking to his forehead. Baekhyun smiled and opened his eyes, looking up at the man like a puppy.   
„I am so glad I have my day off tomorrow…“ Both laughed. Chanyeol smiled, this time more softly and reached out to caress his face and push back the sweaty hair that was sticking to his forehead. Baekhyun smiled and opened his eyes, looking up at the man like a puppy.   
„Did I wreck you good?“ Chanyeol asked and received an enthusiastic nod, well, as enthusiastic as the idol could manage after that hard fuck he received.   
„Let me get us something to clean-„   
„Nooo!“ Baekhyun whined, hand reaching out to hold chanyeol back from leaving the bed.  
„But baby, we’re all stained, you came over my whole hand.“ Chanyeol tried to reason, but Baekhyun just scooted closer and clung onto Chanyeol, reaching for said hand in that process and brought it to his lips.   
„Do it …tomorrow....“He just mumbled while licking off his cum from the taller’s hand and Chanyeol groaned.   
„Baby we just fucked, don’t make me hard again.“ Baekhyun giggled at that and looked up with droopy eyes once he was done with lapping at the digits and swallowing his own cum.  
„I would probably fall asleep but if you want a second round I’m down for that.“ His innocent smile was almost devilish now and Chanyeol chuckled, embracing the small boy in his strong arms, pulling him close.   
„How can you manage to be the nation’s angel when you're so filthy?“  
He asked, amused. How no one could see what a cockhungry little thing the younger was was beyond him. Baekhyun smiled, sleep overpowering him.   
„I am only filthy for you, Master.“  
Chanyeol almost melted at that sight, maybe he wasn’t that ruthless after all. Thanks to the nation’s darling of course. But most importantly: His darling.


End file.
